talesofarcadiafandomcom-20200222-history
Shannon Longhannon
Shannon Longhannon is a recurring character in the Tales of Arcadia franchise. She is a student of Arcadia Oaks High. History Trollhunters (Part One) Shannon mainly just appears in the background. Trollhunters (Part Two) Shannon is given detention for abusing her position as the school treasurer in "The Reckless Club." She joins the others in goofing off around the school. Shannon then gives a heartfelt speech about being honest and looking past someone's actions, until Claire makes her admit her power abuse. Trollhunters (Part Three) Much like Part One, Shannon just appears in the background. 3Below (Part One) In “Collision Course”, Shannon is seen in the car with Aja and Krel Tarron, until they force everybody out (as they are being pursued by the Zerons). She then enters the car with Eli Pepperjack and locks the door so Coach Lawrence can’t get in. She then appears to almost throw up after Eli’s horrible driving and his Tokyo Drift. In "D'aja Vu", a running gag is that Shannon’s volcano project keeps getting destroyed. Shannon is also seen many different occasions, such as in “Beetle Mania”, where she exclaims that not wanting to be cool is so cool and that Aja even makes infestations look cool. 3Below (Part Two) In “Asteroid Rage”, as the asteroids approach Earth, Shannon confesses to another girl (probably a friend) that she has never been kissed, to which the girl confesses as well, leading to them both kissing each other. Wizards (Part One) TBA... Physical Appearance Shannon is a chubby, brown-haired girl. She has blue eyes, pink eyelids, and wears big, red glasses. Her clothes are usually neat, though she doesn't wear any makeup as long as Claire and Mary don't do it for her. Personality Shannon is rather quiet and shy. She likes reading books and is very kind and friendly. She is also honest, which can be seen when she says to everyone given detention that she doesn't understand why are they are so mean to each other, and can just be their true selves, and even gives them a heartfelt speech about spreading kindness. She is also very calm, seen as she doesn’t freak out as much as other people did in the Eternal Night War and when they were attacked by Colonel Kubritz and her army of Omens in "A Glorious End, Part One". Quotes Episode Appearances Trivia *Shannon shares the same model as one of the Janus Order members. *As mentioned by herself in "Collision Course", she has never kissed anyone. **This ends up being fulfilled when Shannon kisses another girl in "Asteroid Rage". *In "Asteroid Rage", Shannon is revealed to be within the LGBTQ+ spectrum (her specific sexuality has not been disclosed), as shown when she kisses another girl as they both come to the realization neither of them have been kissed before. ** This was probably foreshadowed by her quietness and insecurities in earlier seasons. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Trollhunters Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Allies Category:Alive Category:Children Category:Recurring Characters Category:Heroes Category:3 Below Characters